


The Many Mostly Merry Days of Christmas and New Year

by 994527



Category: Formula 1 RPF, MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another collection, this time of Christmas themed one shots, rating and protagonists in the title, pairings in the tags.</p><p>Starting where <i>everything</i> started... ;)</p><p>1. Dani/Marc - "Snow in Cervera" (G)<br/>2. Alex/Olivia, Dani/Marc, Jorge/Bea - "Christmas With Olivia" (E ish) ...an extra, festive epilogue to 'Something Like Olivia'.<br/>3. James/Niki - "Wunderbärchen" (G)<br/>4. Jenson/Nico - "Beer or wine?" (G)<br/>5. Vale/Casey - "Happy Xmas (War Isn't Over)" (G)<br/>6. Jorge/Dani - "High and Dry" (E)<br/>7. Dani/Marc - "Of Elves and Men" (T)<br/>8. Dani/Vale - "Vale La Pena" (T)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dani/Marc - "Snow in Cervera"

**Author's Note:**

> ♥
> 
> This is the first of what I'm sure will be many Marc/Dani ones in this set ;) , and the text message debut of Julia and Roser :D
> 
> And it's for monocoquemadam! As will the elf outfits be at some point... ;)
> 
> Enjoy...!

El Prat, Barcelona

“I think he must have missed it.”

“Nope. He wouldn’t have missed it.”

“It’s been more than an hour since they landed and he’s not answering his ph-“

“YES.” The older brother takes a deep breath and nods. _Sorry._ “But he’ll be here. He said he would be. So he will.”

“Marc…I know you said you’d talked and sorted some stuff out but it’s 7pm, it’s almost snowing, and he didn’t text you when he was meant to when they took off.”

“Yeah, I know. Please stop reminding me.”

“I just think-“

“I know what you think and please let me wait a bit longer.”

“Sorry I’m not trying to-“

“No, I know.” _I just…_ “I love him and I want to spend Christmas with him. And I know I would do it in reverse. Phone, no phone, storm, snow, anything. I wouldn’t let him down.”

 _But he’s let you down before._ “Ok. I know. Deadline 730pm. And then I’m really sorry but if I’m going to make it to-“

“Yeah, I know. Ok. 730pm. He will be here.”

*

Cervera, Lleida

 _Oh hi! I’m the boyfriend! What the fuck do I even begin to say._ He walks up to the door and raises his hand, just about able to in the cold that seems 3 million times worse than it did when he left his own front door in Geneva, and then does a little nervous twirl trying to stop the motion and not hit the door, second thoughts and doubts hitting him, slipping slightly on the ice and ending up half body slamming the door. _Knock knock, who’s there? Waltzing Pedrosa._ “Fuck.” _Now do I knock or do I pretend that was the knock?_ He knocks again, to be sure, and then takes in a couple of deep breaths that spiral out in front of him in the cold air as he listens to the footsteps starting and steels himself. _Here we go…_ The door opens to reveal a wide-eyed but not negative Julia.

“Hi…”

“Dani.” The older man looks at him like he’s a ghost.

“Hi…” _Come on, you’re a grown man. ‘Hi, not sure if you know but me and your son are gay together, and that week he spent in tears was my fault.’_ “Is, er…is Marc here?”

“No?!”

“Right.” He blushes and cringes before shrugging slightly and nodding. “Well…ok….”

“No, I mean…why are you here? Not there?!”

“There?”

“At the airport?”

“Well that’s where I just came from but-“

That seems to make something clearer for one of them at least. “Ah. Is your phone dead?”

 _Oh no…please don’t tell me he tried to cancel. Please. Please, I thought I’d explained-_ “Yeah.”

“Ok. Well, Marc will be back in a few minutes. And I’m sorry, you must be freezing. Come in. Coffee or anything?”

 _Right..?!_ “Er, yeah…thanks?”

“No problem. Take a seat.” The older man smiles at him and points to the sofa they’re now next to. “How do you take it?”

 _I don’t, Marc does._ “Black. Thanks.”

*

Julia: Change of plan again. Dani just turned up, his phone was off. Stay there and I’ll come back.

Roser: Oh thank God. He’s been crying on the phone with his brother! Drive safely x

*

Roser: Dani is at home, misunderstanding :) so drop him off and leave him!

Alex: Ok :) surprise? Is waiting to tell him not cruel?!

Roser: How far away are you darling?

Alex: Tàrrega

Roser: Then no. :)

*

“So…er…I’m going out again now. Marc will be here soon…so…feel at home. Ok?”

 _What?!_ “Er…ok…?”

“Sorry, I know. But I trust you’re not going to have a party, or break everything…so in safer hands than Alex, really.”

“Jaja! I heard about that…”

“I think the whole street did.” They share a quick look before Julia laughs slightly and heads for the door. “And he doesn’t know you’re here. So…”

 _So?_ “Surprise him?”

“Yeah. Surprise him.” _And then never ‘surprise’ him again._ “Just once…”

 _Ouch._ “I know. I won’t do that again.”

“Ok, well…it’s not up to us. If you guys are happy, we’re happy. So I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 _And…I’m jealous again. Of very different things._ “Thanks. I am. I think we are…or we will be…”

“Will be is a good goal. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

 _Just sat in someone else’s house, casually waiting to jump out at the World Champion…_ He sits nervously for a while before realizing it probably isn’t a hidden camera show and heading for the kitchen for a beer, feeling nerves start to come back, looking around he hopes unobtrusively, photos of Alex and Marc everywhere.

_I hope you want me to be here._

*

 _I hope this is worth the surprise._ “So you’ll be ok? Not want someone to stay with you?”

“No, I’m ok.” _In no way._ “I just…I think it’s better to be honest. Because I’m probably going to cry again…”

“Don’t.”

“Pff I know. Call a press conference, I’m sure they’d want to see this, too.”

Alex grits his teeth slightly and gets out from the car, swearing at the sudden and known-about but still somehow unexpected cold, and wraps him in a hug. “Go inside, now. Don’t cry. And I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 _Hmm. Or you could read the ‘please come in and don’t let me feel so let down again’ on my face…_ “Ok then…night…”

“Night.” _Walk in quicker._ “See you tomorrow.”

*

 _Great. Just great._ He walks in, sighing and pulling his coat off with a shiver, before flicking on the light, deciding to grab a beer and take it to bed, and then stops dead. _Oh My GOD._

“So…apparently you came to pick me up and surprise me…”

_DANI._

“But I got a slightly earlier flight to come and surprise you…”

“Da…”

“But…surprise?!”

“Dani.” He stands there in complete shocked silence, wanting to cry again but for very different reasons, and then finally feels himself start to grin as he takes in the hopeful face in front of him. _DANI._

“Yup. Dani. Dani Pedrosa? I’m your teammate…Repsol Honda…?” He waves his hand in front of an increasingly emotional face and then feels the lighthearted mood start to leave him as well as he’s wrapped in a hug, lips pressed into his neck, and suddenly a shaking Marc Marquez holding on for dear life, sobbing through the sentences as best possible. “I told you not to pick me up.”

“I thought you didn’t come and I thought I was going to have to…to just be here when everyone’s gone and I was hating Alex for going off and leaving me…and I thought we were over. And I thought-“

“Don’t.” He takes a deep breath into the fabric of Marc’s hoodie and gives him a squeeze, both just lost in it for a minute, before managing to find a steadier voice and clearing his throat. “I’m here. And I love you. Don’t doubt either of them again, and I won’t make you have a reason to. I promise.” He feels the nod and squeeze in return and presses his lips against Marc’s neck to plant a kiss before pulling away and tracing his thumbs under the younger rider’s eyes, captivated, as always, by the dark spheres staring back at him. _I really do mean that._ “You want to just go to bed?”

“Hmm.” _Please._ “It’s been a shit month-“

“I know.” He rests his forehead on his teammate’s for a second, biting his lip to stop the guilt of everything coming back again, and feels his own hands grab into the fabric of Marc’s hoodie as the same happens to him. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here. Probably the week I most should have been here.”

“It’s ok. I said it was ok.”

“But I-“

“No buts, I mean it.” He opens his eyes again and nods, managing a smile and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “It’s ok. Everyone fucked up. And it’s fine. Because you’re here, and everyone else is out...and…” His eyes lock on the window behind his teammate and smiles again. “And it’s _snowing._ ”

_And I won the Superprestigio, and they were still there, smiling for me, and cheering, and making me wish you were there too. And now, you are._

They walk out hand in hand, captivated, although it’s something normal to both, in that way that happens at Christmas when there’s snow, as though it’s somehow something more, neither in doubt despite the temperature as to whether they are going to or not, and end up face to face in the middle of the garden, snow starting to really show and reflect in the light from the house, stark contrast to the dark hair and dark eyes staring at each other in the center of the space, before Marc leans forward into a kiss and feels everything get a whole lot warmer as the hands go round him in return, the mouth opens, and the stubble makes him shiver in a different way. _You’re really here._

“And I love you too.”

The older man hums into the kiss for as long as they can before neither can breathe, and then presses his lips against Marc’s ear.

“I’m sorry. Merry Christmas.”


	2. Alex/Olivia, Dani/Marc, Jorge/Bea - "Christmas With Olivia"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed it too much ♥

“Livi.”

“No.”

“Livi, it’s Christmas. You can’t say no.”

“Can.”

“Do you _promise_ you can be quiet?”

That woke me up. I opened one eye to a dirty smirk. “Mayyybbbee…”

“Ok then.” He leaned down for a kiss, me definitely more awake now, and then started teasing down my neck, over my collarbone, stopping every few centimetres for wickedly dirty eye contact, before finally I was grabbing the sheets and desperately trying to stay quiet, doing not a bad job of it considering, just about back in the land of the living before I dug my fingertips into his hips and pulled us together.

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

“Hmm.” The rest of the words were probably the same in reply as we tried to muffle the noise with a kiss. “Mmm cssss, m lv.”

*

“Juanito. Shoes on. Same colour shoes.”

“I like these.” He pouted and looked up at her. “Pleasseeee?”

“Honey, I know daddy wears one red boot and one white boot, but with shoes, we choose shoes that match.”

“But why doesn’t daddy match?”

“Daddy does match. Jorge!”

_“She won’t put her jacket on!”_

“Ok, swap!” She smiled down and grabbed her son into a hug, twirling them round, and smiled as Jorge appeared round the corner of the hallway with a smaller bundle, trailing a jacket. “Hey there princess. Why don’t you want to put on your jacket?”

“I want Dani jacket.”

Bea bit her lip and then looked back at her husband, who was slightly amused but with flared nostrils, and then managed to plea bargain her _jajajaja_ into a light chuckle. “Ok sweetheart. You can wear your Dani jacket.”

“Can we not call it that please?”

“But that’s what it is, sweetheart.” She grinned at him again and leaned in for a kiss before switching over and taking their daughter back round the corner for the aforementioned Dani jacket, a tiny white Pedrosa jacket Dani had had especially made, and smiling as the other conversation round the corner went back to shoes, imagining him exactly as he was when they went back round the corner to see, crouched on the floor in front of him poking his shoes. 

“They do look cool, I know. But you need the same one on each foot!”

“Why.”

“Because it’s easier to walk, for a start.”

“Why.”

“Because they’re exactly the same shape and height and everything.”

“Why.”

“Because they’re a pair and they’re made to be the same.”

“I want daddy shoes.”

“I know. My shoes are awesome. But look…they’re the same too!”

“My same shoes aren’t awesome.”

“I think they are…”

“No.”

“Well how about…for today, you wear these shoes…and then we’ll see if the Reyes bring you some cool shoes like mine?”

“Do you think they will?!!!”

“Well, I’m not sure but maybeee…”

“OK.” One shoe off, correct replacement on. “Cool!”

“Awesome. High five?” 

_God I love you._ She watched him high five him and hoist him back up, turning back to her to check their progress and catching the end of the look, locking eyes with her and smiling, eyes shining, before leaning in for a kiss and then moving down slightly to blow a raspberry on his daughter’s cheek, resultant giggle making them both sway slightly in adoration, made even more adorably worse as Juanito laughed at his little sister’s laugh. “Ready?”

“Yep. Who’s driving?”

“Me.”

“Right…”

She grinned at him and nodded. “Ok?”

“Yes…”

“Well, at least you’re getting better at lying.” Now out the door and smirking, manhandling one child each into each side, before Jorge walked round the back before she could get in and pinned her against the driver’s door. 

“Beatriz. Do not accuse your husband of that.”

“Don’t even try and pretend, Lorenzo.” She grinned back and raised both eyebrows before getting lost in a kiss and nodding into his shoulder as he pressed his lips against her ear, voice low enough to keep it private.

“I know it’s been a hard year, but you know I love you. And I can’t wait for more.”

“I know. And I love you too.”

“I know.” He pulled away to kiss her forehead and then smiled. “Right…Alex and Olivia’s.”

“Alex and Olivia’s. Here you go, control freak.” She pressed the keys into his hand and then grinned as she got a shake of the head and peck on the lips in response.

“Nope, just came for the kiss. I can do this. Drive on, m’lady.”

*

Dani: Hi, we’re going to be a bit late…Julia and Roser are on their way with Alexa though!

Livi: Not left yet?

Dani: No, sorry!

Livi: There’s no rush. Let me guess… ;)

Dani: Is that ok? *blush*

Livi: That is more than ok. What excuse shall I give?

Dani: Anything other than the truth ;)

Livi: Ok ;) is Marc ok then?

Dani: Pretty much, just been very tired <3 see you later!

“Ok she’s says it’s fine.”

“Good. Because…” Marc wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and pressed his lips into his neck, feeling him shiver under the touch and smiling against his skin. “I’ve seriously missed you.”

“I know.” The smaller rider nodded, pacing their fingers together, before turning round to face him and pulling him into a kiss, both soon pulling at clothes reasonably successfully, before ending up on the sofa moaning at each other and trying to restrain themselves long enough for Dani to finally bottom out and both of them growl at the feeling. _Healed. Alone. Still feeling like you’re going to burn me alive._

*

“I give them 5 more minutes.”

“5? Optimistic.”

I was about to reply before the normal stampede noise started from their room, me and Alex looking at each other in affectionate terror and sharing a kiss. “Ready…”

“Ready. Brace…”

We grinned at each other as the door slammed open as they descended on the bed, wriggling up the middle in a race, me ending up trampled by Daniel and Alex letting out an _oof!_ as Rosa leapt on him. “Hey guys! Sleep ok?”

_¡Siiiiiiiii!_

“Ready for Christmas?”

“Are we going to see Uncle Dani and Uncle Marc?”

“Yes! They’re coming over later. Plus Uncle Jorge and Juanito and Bea and Fernanda and your granddad and grandma and Alexa!”

“WOW! Really?!”

“Yup! But I’m going to need lots of help to make some food. Think you’ll be up for that, dude?”

“YES!”

“Awesome! And you…” I turned to Rosa and gave her a tickle. You’re going to be very important too, because daddy is going to need help with the Christmas lights. Ok?”

I watched the dangerous pyromaniac petrolhead part of our darling daughter get wickedly excited as she looked back at Alex and then me, us sharing the _we bought them bikes…should we have bought them bikes?!_ look of horror before she grinned and actively cackled, like Marc on helium. “Ok!”

“Awesome. But all that is going to start in a while, ok? Snuggle time first.” 

I watched them both nod and have a small fight over the remote for the tv before Rosa won and turned it on, both of them wriggling around until they were perfectly wedged in between us, eyes round and wide and fixed on the tv, as me and Alex settled back down to stare at each other across the pillow, both almost stoned on the joy of it. 

I smiled and nodded as he mouthed ‘I love you’, and mouthed the same thing back before we just about reached a kiss and managed to grab both each other’s hands and surround the kids in a hug. 

_And I already woke up._

*

“Fuck I missed you.”

“Stop being so gentle.”

“I don’t want-“

“Dani…” He bit his lip hard enough to make a little yelp, now on the floor since the sofa wasn’t big enough and the bed was too far away, and then ran his tongue along it too soothe it as another low groan echoed between them, the older rider getting the message and kissing down his neck through another thrust, and another, finally relaxing into the knowledge that the noise his husband was making was most definitely not pain. “Better…”

“Hmm.” Forehead braced on his shoulder, sweat making both of them taste slightly salty, the retired rider concentrated on hitting that spot, feeling him writhe around and finally getting that one noise, above all others, that made him feel like he’d be thrown into a burning building, wrapping his hand round Marc’s cock to pull him that last little distance into growling, groaning oblivion as he came over his hand and following him soon after.

“Fuck.” The younger rider panted and nodded, sharing another kiss and both half collapsed for a few seconds before Dani pulled out and cleaned him off with his tongue, that almost enough, despite their comparative lack of youth, to still make them both twitch in interest again, Marc even more as the tongue kept moving lower and tracing between his legs, making him tremble and wriggle again until it stopped and he bent his head up to look down. “You’re now licking the floor…”

“It’s bad form to leave come on the floor of your parent’s house…” He grinned, evilly, tongue teasing the corner of his mouth, before joining Marc in a laugh and getting dragged back up for a kiss. “You’re a sick bastard, Pedrosa. Now let me taste.”

They relaxed into another kiss, ending up side by side to let Marc breath a bit, now very much healed but still a bit tender, before Dani scooped him up, groaning slightly at the effort, and headed for the stairs. 

“Shower?”

“Shower.”

“More sex, please.”

“No problem.”

*

Livi: I said you were doing physio which I imagine is so far from the truth :P

Dani: Jejeje we’re on the way now…thank you :) we needed that!

Livi: I can imagine. And you know whenever you want, Alexa can stay here!

Dani: Thank you…it’s not her fault (although her other daddy is a bit loud sometimes ;)), it’s just with him being tired anyway and a bit under the weather, after a day with her he collapses :/

Livi: We understand <3

*

“ALEX.”

_“Yeah?”_

“HELP.”

“What…” He trailed off as he came into the kitchen and saw it. “Ah…”

“AH?!”

“Well…” He grinned at me and then bent down in front of his daughter. “Hey. Why did you do this?”

“It’s pretty!”

“It is pretty. But it would be better outside…”

“But outside is cold.”

“It is. But snowmen can’t survive inside because they like the cold.”

“Really? Why?”

“Because they melt.” He pointed to the puddle, by now more than half the kitchen, and bit his lip to stop the laugh. “And then mummy and Daniel get their feet wet when they’re cooking.”

“Oh.”

“So shall we take him back outside?”

“Ok.”

I watched them go, feet now freezing as the first warning I’d had was the flood reaching me, and then took a deep breath and moved the spoon up to the angelic half of the twin’s mouth for him to taste. “Good?”

“Hmm. More pepper.”

_Whatever you say, masterchef._ “Really?”

“Yeah. More pepper.”

“Ok then.” I put more in, stirring and checking I was doing it right, before turning to the _er…_ in the doorway. “Yeah…Rosa made a snowman.”

“Inside…”

“Yup. Inside.”

“I’ll get a mop.”

“Thanks, Jorge.”

“No problem.”

“Uncle Jorge?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you taking off your shoes?”

“Because it will be easier to dry off if less things get wet, little guy.”

“Ok.”

“Is that ok?”

“Be my guest.”

I giggled to myself under my breath at the cheek of it and looked back at the Yamaha rider, him already staring at me with a big smile and eyebrows raised, and then shrugged. “Like he said, be my guest.”

*

“I’ll get it.” Bea got up, plonking Fernanda back on the sofa next to her dad and grinning as she all but swan dived straight onto him, and walked over to the door, pulling it open. “It’s Uncle Marc and Uncle Dani! Hi guys.”

“Hello!” Dani first, kiss on the cheek and then moving inside past her to greet everyone else, kisses all round before twirling his daughter round and grinning at the _daddy no I’m winning, put me down!_ , until ending up sat on the sofa next to Jorge, beer automatically passed over and clinked as they settled down to watch Julia attempting to explain _don’t just keep the gas pressed down_ to the other kids playing on the Scalextric to much destruction, before a loud _oof!_ signalled the inevitable as Fernanda switched allegiance and crawled between them.

“Uncle Dani I have Dani jacket!”

“Do you? Is it still clean?”

“Yes!”

“Well done princess.” He beamed down at her and blew some raspberries on her, tickling and feeling his heart melt. “How are you?”

“Good! You?”

“I’m very well, thank you. What have you been up to this week?”

“Play. Sing at school.”

“Singing at school, eh?” He looked up at Jorge and smiled at the proud grin on his face, then down at his own daughter now screaming in a victory lap. _Maybe marrying Marc was a mistake._ “What can you sing?”

_“I done want lots for Chrissssmasss bott…”_

_Close enough._

*

“Hey.”

“Hey. How are you?”

“I’m ok. Don’t frown at me.” He smiled at the _sorry_ face and pulled her into a hug, wincing slightly as she reciprocated and then gritting his teeth slightly at the low whisper in his ear.

“You’re still wincing.”

“Honestly, me and Dani just had some fun before we got here.”

“Ok. Does he know?”

“No.”

“Marc please don’t try and play the hero-“

“I’m not, I promise. Have you got a cigarette?”

“Official answer, no.”

“Ok.” He smiled as he pulled away, ducking his head round the door to say _hi, here in a minute!_ and then pulling her outside and taking the readily-lit cigarette. “Thanks.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“All I do is talk about it.”

“But properly, instead of…you know.”

“Hmm. I’m doing ok. Still a bit rough sometimes, especially after this morning…but I missed him so much I couldn’t say-“

“I understand. Jorge did that, until we were waking Alex and Livi up at 3 in the morning bundling our children into their house and going to the hospital. But don’t.”

“Ah so that’s how that happened! Ha. Knew he didn’t re-do that training.”

“Jeje. But shhh!”

“I won’t tell him you told me, don’t worry. But…yeah, I’m ok. I mean, better by now than most people expected, but…I just get so tired.” He took a deep breath and a drag on the cigarette before offering it to her and frowning slightly at the shake of the head. “Really?”

“I brought them because I thought this might happen…”

“And you’re not….WAIT.” His eyes lit up into a massive grin that got even impossibly wider as she nodded. “Pregnant?!”

“Yup…”

“Argh!! Congratulations!!”

“Thanks. But again…shh! For now. Only you and Jorge know.”

“Arggh!!!!” He grabbed her into another hug and swayed them on their feet for a second. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks, babe. I’m realllly excited. But also not looking forward to another few months in the gym…”

“Hmm well maybe by then I’ll be pushing you again.”

_Holy shit. In 8 months?!_ “Marc.”

“Yeah?”

“That’s going to be in a while-“

“I know. I’m sure I’ll be fine before I just keep panick-“

“Don’t, don’t panic. You’re doing so fucking well, ok?” She grabbed his face and steadied him to make him look at her. “And you’ll get that crown back from Alex. I’m sure.”

“Hmm.”

“I’m _sure_.”

“Ok.”

“Ready-“

“No. Few more minutes.”

“Ok.” She nodded at him and then sat him down on the wall, sitting down next to him and winding their arms together. “Tell me.”

“Tired.”

“But they said it would be-“

“I know, I know. I just…” He bit his lip slightly as it wobbled and squeezed her hand back. “Gets harder when you get older.”

“Tell me about it.”

“And I…I just feel so guilty. I mean, I don’t know what we would have done if Dani hadn’t retired, because I can’t do anything. I mean…Alexa has some serious energy, you know? And I can do that, I can match her for a few hours, and then I’m in bed at eight o’clock completely fucked listening to him give her a bath and brushing mud off her boots and reading her to sleep and I’m missing it.”

“Maybe for a few weeks or couple of months, and then you’ll be back.”

“I know. But a couple of months is fucking forever when she’s growing that fast. And I miss him so much. It’s a bit better now but…” Another wobble. “But we don’t do sleeping apart. And I had to because we kept ending up spooning again and it was agony when I woke up.”

“Back in the same room now?”

“Most of the time, yeah.”

“Well you have 50 years for that, and only now for this. And you’re doing really well, and you’ll get there, and Alexa is going to spend the first week in January with us. No arguments.”

“But-“

“But nothing. You need a recharge, babe. Go away for a few days and spoil yourselves. Please?”

“And then I’ll probably miss more.”

“No, or well…maybe. Jorge missed Fernanda’s first words, it happens.”

“Really?”

“Yup. In the pit box at Phillip Island about 3 laps to the end.”

“Aww. What did she say?”

“You really want to know?”

“Yes!”

“He wasn’t happy. She was sat there going Re…Re…and we thought she was trying to say ‘race’ because everything around was in English and then she just stands up and yells ‘REPSOL ‘ONDA!’. Absolutely brilliant. Livio giggled like Jorge. But he did beat you, so I guess that’s ok in the end.”

“Awwwwwwwwww my God. Alexa’s first word was ‘Da…Da…’ and we got really excited she was trying to say ‘Dani’ and then she was actually demanding her drink.”

“Awwwww. Jejeje. But you see, things happen, you can’t control everything.”

“Says you…”

“I know, control freak married to even bigger control freak and we’re all zen…what the fuck happened?! But the point is, you can’t be there every single second. For a start, they need something to look up to.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean Marc Marquez, so far 6 times World Champion, is important. Maybe not the most important, I know, but you get the balance right. So you’re going to miss a few things, but she’s going to grow up with the best example ever. So relax. Get better. And then you’ll miss less.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds, Marc putting the cigarette out in a plant pot, before he leant his head down on her shoulder. “Thanks. I love you.”

“You too, babychamp.” She pressed a kiss into his hair and then smiled as he pulled himself under her arm into a hug and clung on.

“Not anymore…”

“Alex was never a baby.”

*

“God bless your parents and Bea.”

“Hmm?”

“I said God bless your parents and Bea for taking the kids for a little while.”

“Ah. Yeah, I know.” He bent his head down to manage eye contact and then nodded towards Marc and Dani, asleep on the opposite sofa wrapped around each other, no pain for his brother anymore, and smiled. “That’s a bit better image isn’t it?”

“It is. They’re so cute. I swear Dani doesn’t age.”

“I know, it makes me sick.”

I laughed slightly into his chest and then ran my fingers over his stomach under his t shirt. “Don’t worry. You’re aging in the best way, _baby_.”

“I’ll never be a real man to you, will I?”

“Jeje. Trust me, the realest of the real. Bed?”

“Hmm.” He nodded and managed to scoop me up, bending my down next to his sleeping brother so I could grab the blanket and throw it over them, before pausing again next to the light to let me flick it off and then heading up the stairs, putting me down on the end of the bed and shaking his head as I started to take off my shirt. “Hands off. My turn.”

“Not going to complain. And Alex?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t be gentle. It’s _Marc and Dani_ downstairs.”

“Jaja. No shame left…”

“No shame left.”

*

“Ladies and gentlemen…the MotoGP world champion, Marc Marquez!”

He beamed at the room and nodded, trying to hold it together, already having spent most of the minutes since the flag in complete floods of tears, before biting his lip as he felt it wobble and leaning forwards to lean on the mic. _That’s me._ “Th-thanks.”

“So we’ll talk to Marc in a few minutes about the title, first let’s talk to the race winner, his brother and teammate Alex Marquez, and then Jorge Lorenzo, on the podium in his last ever MotoGP race.”

He zoned out listening to them, too overwhelmed by it all, before feeling Jorge poke him and waking up from it to a staring room of smiling people.

“Sorry. It’s a lot to take in. Can I say something first?” He smiled at the nod and felt the lump in his throat again, before coughing slightly and taking a deep breath as he turned to his brother. “First, Alex…I’m so proud to have battled with you this year, and thank you for even getting me back here and healthy and able to do it. Jorge…thank you, too. Training, pushing me without being too worried…” He looked pointedly back at Alex’s smirky eye roll and nodded before turning back to face the front. “And then, everyone else…all the team, Emilio and Santi for never doubting in me getting back here, my parents, and then the wives.” He laughed at the laugh and nodded. “Livi, for always always getting up in the middle of the night to answer our panicked phone calls about Alexa coughing or complaining or generally doing anything that made us panic, and Bea…for everything. I know it’s a little different to thank the families of my main rivals here, but they’re more like my family too, and Beatriz…I was thinking about that conversation at Christmas all weekend here, and all the ones before it, and I think you were wrong all those years ago when you said that you couldn’t pull me back up because here I am. I love you.” He smiled and nodded into the camera, knowing she was still in the pits, and then took another deep breath before finding his husband in the crowd. “And then Dani…I didn’t even manage to explain everything I wanted when I married you but I love you, and you know.” Another moment leaning on the mic. “ _You know,_ I hope.”

_Yes I do._

“So…thanks, everyone. It’s incredible to be back here. It’s incredible to win, and just thank you…to everyone for the support and everything, to the fans who never left and the new ones and the ones who maybe changed their mind at some point and came back…just thank you.”

And again, eventually held up by his brother and fingers white as they grabbed on behind his back, trying to be less emotionally unstable in public.

“Just _thanks_.”


	3. James/Niki - "Wunderbärchen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The complaint at the end is the (wrong) german adjective ending ;)
> 
> Enjoy? Und frohe Festtage! :)

“Hello.”

_“You answered in English.”_

“You.”

_“Hello, ratty. How are you, my dear?”_

“Ok. Why are you calling?”

_“I’m rather stuck and was hoping maybe my old mate could come and help me out…”_

“You think I am the person to call in the middle of the night to help you, out the kindness of my heart?”

_“You have an underlying softness, Niki. Don’t deny it.”_

“I have an overlying dislike for your constant phone calls when I’m trying to sleep.”

_“It’s only 2am. I’m sure you could manage to get in your car, drive down here, and save me from the snow.”_

_Snow._ “Did you go out without shoes again?”

_No but maybe it helps my case. “Yes…It’s very cold.”_

“Where are you?”

_“I went to a party in Oxfordshire.”_

“Ok and you’re still at the party?”

_“I’m now in a phone box near the party but I lost the party. Great shame, lovely Brazilian girl-“_

“Thank you, no details." _ARGH._ "Ok..." Sigh. "Read me the road name...”

_“Thank you…”_

*

“You know it’s dangerous for Formula 1 drivers to wander around on their own.”

“Good to see you, too. Alone…”

“But I’m not alone. You’re here. Get in the car.”

“No problem.”

“Don’t turn the radio on. Don’t talk to me. Don’t put your feet on the dashboard. Don’t tell Marlene I came here-“ He growls at the instantly lit cigarette in his rival’s mouth and grabs it, winding down the window to throw it outside. “DON’T SMOKE.”

“Can I sing carols?”

“No.”

“Can I drink my whiskey?”

“If it all goes in your mouth, yes.”

“Everything goes in my mouth sooner or later, Niki.”

 _I will kill you._ “Don’t talk.”

*

“I don’t have my keys.”

“I don’t have your keys.”

“Looks like another night on Ratty’s sofa, then.”

The Austrian driver takes a deep, calming breath and closes his eyes for a second. “Right…”

“Thank you ever so much. You know I appreciate it.”

“Don’t talk.”

They get back in the car.

*

“You don’t have tea.”

“No. I’m Austrian.”

“Oh terribly sorry, I hadn’t noticed.”

“Coffee.”

“I opened the Merlot instead.”

 _Of course you did._ He grits his teeth as James sits down on the sofa next to him and crosses his feet on the table. “Feet.”

“Hands.”

“Don’t…”

“Do.”

“Shhh.”

“No…”

“James…”

“Niki…”

“You know it’s amazing, you survive years of racing and then you get killed by your main rival.”

“Oh lovely, you invited Mario?”

“And you insult me in my own house.”

“Temporary house.”

“But my house.”

“Hmm.” The Englishman shrugs and takes a swig of wine. “Do you have gingerbread?”

“Gingerbread.”

“It’s Christmas and you’re from Europe.”

“We are in Europe here.”

“I thought I’d been transported somewhere much, much worse. And logs on the fire.”

“You do it.”

“I’m drunk.”

“You’re always drunk.”

“I might be drunk enough to catch fire. And you of all people-”

“And drunk enough to joke about that.” 

The Ferrari driver sighs again, getting up to put more logs on, and then sits back down. James has moved.

*

“Ratty.”

“That doesn’t bother me.”

“Nevertheless.”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to share this blanket?”

“No.”

“Good.” He smiles to himself and throw half of it over, taking advantage of the flourish to move a bit closer. “Better.”

“No.”

“Niki.”

“Yes?”

The Austrian turns to him, ready, he thinks, for anything or everything, before finding the taste of Merlot brushing against his lips and a body pressing against him. _WHAT are you doing!_ “James!”

“Niki…” He smiles into it, that devilishly irresistible one that sends him to his room covered in champagne and beautiful people every night, and then tries again, aware he hasn’t been pushed off, feeling the resistance start to fade before a tongue is playing with his and the bottle of wine is spilling its contents over the floor, distantly aware that he will be killed for that tomorrow. 

_But that’s tomorrow._ "Frohe Weihnachtsfest, _mausi_."

And he thinks he might have pushed too far too soon, Niki pulling away briefly, before a clipped _frohes!_ echoes between them, the Austrian going straight back into the kiss as his hands delve under the fabric of the McLaren driver's shirt.

 _Wunderbärchen_.


	4. Jenson/Nico - "Beer or Wine?"

_Hi. Sorry we fought…_

_Hi, I’m sorry for what I did._

_Hi, I miss you._

_Hi, I really miss you._

_Hi, I love you._

He takes a deep breath, worried this was all a bad idea and terrible things and outcomes running through his brain, before he nods and steels himself again and manages to knock on the door. It takes a while, the sound of other people inside laughing and music on in the background almost drowning out the sound of footsteps making their way to the door. _Hi, remember me?_ The door opens and the world stops, the German trying to find any word at all to at least start them off. “H-hi…”

“Hi.”

“Hi…”

“What…I mean…you’re here.”

“Yup.” _Where I should have been the whole time. And you’re not letting me in._ He watches the emotions cross his face and swallows, hard, more than aware of the hurt mixed in there, and looks at the ivy on the wall instead of having to unravel it all. “Here.”

“Wh…why?”

“T-to see you.” He bites his lip slightly and frowns to try and stop himself being too pathetic. “I, er…I’m sorry?”

“Lewis is here.”

“Oh.” That hits him in the chest. “I’d better go then-“

“No, I…I just meant, to warn you…if it’s a problem.”

“It’s not a problem for me.”

“It’s not a problem for him.”

“Hmm.”

“You want to come in?”

“Did you fly over here for me to say no?”

“No. I just…I think maybe it’s a bad time with everyone here and-“

“I invited you.”

“I threw it back in your face.”

“And yet here you are…” The Brit smiles and feels relief flood him as he watches the tiniest hint of a smile cross his face too. “So seems a bit silly to ride back off into the night…”

“Silly. Silly seems more like kissing a random girl in a Monaco nightclub after a fight with the love of your life.” He lets that hang in the air between them for a second and bites his lip, eyes welling up, little shrug. “So maybe I am silly.”

“Nico?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you drunk?”

“No. I drove here. Just to say that. So, er…I think I’ll go.” He turns to leave, not sure what he was expecting from the grand gesture of it all anyway, and then feels himself pulled back round and pressed up against the house, breath immediately stolen into a kiss, stubble the delicious reminder of what he’d been missing, head banged slightly on the wall unnoticed as he moans into it. 

It takes until they’re both almost blue from the cold before the older man pulls away, breathless and eyes closed for a second, before they open again to lock on his. “You mean it.”

“Yes, I’m sorry and-“

“I know you’re sorry. I meant you mean _love of your life_? Because-“

“Yes, I mean it.”

“Ok.” He smiles, more and more until they’re both grinning at each other and hanging on to stay upright, and then pulls him back into the house, sudden warm making them both shiver in pleasure, Jenson opening the fridge and wrapping an arm round his waist. “Beer or wine?”

_Just like that?_ "Wine."


	5. Vale/Casey - "Happy Xmas (War Isn't Over)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All in jest ;) ♥
> 
> Alex is Briggs, not Marquez ;)
> 
> For Repsol Ariel. ;) ♥

_So cruel, fate. So, so cruel._ He listens to it ring a few more times before just about pulling it away from his ear and intending to put it down, backing out, before there’s a _hello_ and he almost swears down the line. _Great start. “Hello?” “FUCK!”_

“Ciao.”

_“Hi. They said you might call.”_

_Fuck you._ “Yeah…I, er…’ave some problem with the flight. Is storm, nobody can leave.”

_“I heard. And you’re calling me.”_

“It’s Christmas…” _Pleading already. Smooth._ “Or will be…”

_“So I’m suddenly your friend?”_

“Alex left for Bali.”

_“Yeah I know.”_

“Ok, if is a big problem maybe-“

_“No, it’s not. I’ll come and pick you up.”_

And the phone goes dead.

_Well, fuck. I almost wanted you to say no._

*

“Valentino Rossi.”

 _Honda asshole._ “Ciao.”

“Hi…”

 _Hello, beautiful._ “Ciao. How are you?”

The talking to the wife, rather than the 2 time World Champion, makes Casey frown. 

“Good, thank you. How’s the weather for you?”

“You mean until the storm ruin everything?”

“Yup. Sorry…”

“Was like Mugello in summer, no? Better than ‘ome.” He smiles at her, happy to get a seemingly genuine smile in return, before his focus fixes on the little face peering up at him with wide eyes.

“Ciao, principessa. ‘Ow are you?”

“Hmm.” She mumbles and wraps an arm around Casey’s leg, eyes going even wider as Vale bends down to her height and grins.

“Eh? Remember me?”

“Hmm…” But with a little nod.

“Ok. Maybe is good, maybe is bad, eh?” He raises his eyebrows and smirks up at the half-amused half-frowning Casey and the three quarters amused, one quarter frowning Adriana, before focusing back on Ally. “Ok. Good enough.” Another grin, this one starting to be returned, before he ruffles her hair and widens his eyes. “Maybe this time will be good.”

He notices the slight _hmmm we shall see_ from the ex-Honda rider and tries to bite his tongue. _Believe me, I hate it too._

*

“So we’re having steak, if you want some?”

“Barbecue.”

“Yeah, barbecue.” _You’re in Australia, dick._

“Ok, sounds good.”

_And you’re not even going to-_

“Thank you.”

 _Fair enough._

*

“Wow. Is a very Christmas outfit.”

“Thanks!”

 _She spoke to me._ “You’re welcome. Who chose it?”

“Me. Me and Santa. I’m an elf!”

“I can see that! What do elves do when mama and papa are cooking?”

“Normally help. But today daddy says I can’t help because last time I put the meat in the fire.”

“Ah.” _Hahahahaha._ “Well…what would you like to do?”

“We could race. Do you like racing too?”

 _Oh, yes._ “I do. Racing is the best. What do you want to race?”

“Remote control cars.” She grins, suddenly full of energy and spark and more like a mini Marquez than Stoner, despite the scary physical resemblance to her dad, and bounds over to a cupboard to open it and pull out two cars. “I want orange.”

“Ok, blue is good for me.”

“Ok!” Another almost suicidally fast dash over to the front door, trying to reach the handle and then beaming up at him as he catches up and opens it for her. “We have a track. I’ll show you!”

*

“That’s not fair.”

 _And so it begins._ “I beat you.”

“No! Not fair. You crashed me.”

“You were too wide to make the corner.” _Will she understand-_

“NO! I was trying to stay fast.”

 _Yes, she will._ “But I was faster.”

“I’ll tell my daddy.”

“Because I beat you?”

“NO! You didn’t beat me fair!”

“Ok, ok, shh!” He grins across at her, him crouched down to her level anyway, and widens his eyes at the arms folded, big pout looking back. _Yup. Mini Casey._ “How about we try again, and now you know what you can do if you want to beat me?” _Maybe I should have just let her win._ Although, truth be told, it took him 4 losses in succession to actually be fast enough to race her in the first place.

“But it’s wrong.”

“You didn’t crash, and I wanted to win.”

“But you hit me!”

“Hmm…maybe a little bit? But I won.”

“BUT THAT’S NOT FAIR!”

 _Fuuuuuuuuuck I try._ “You win already 5 races, no? So what else can I do to beat you, eh?”

“Hmm.”

 _Ooh thinking face._ “Hmm?”

“You don’t care.”

“I do, I just think is ok sometimes to-“

“Mummy and daddy always let me win.”

 _Oh really?_ “Do they?”

“Yes. And then I get mad because I want to win them.”

“Well, bambina, you beat me.”

She smiles to herself, looking down at the completely undamaged car he’d slightly tapped out the way, and then positively _beams_ back up at him. “OK BEST OF MORE TIMES.”

The Italian looks at her, chuckles to himself, and then nods. “Ok.”

“GO!”

“Ey, no, I’m not ready-“

And she literally just giggles and shrugs. “I beat you.”

_WHAT HAVE I DONE._

*

“Where’s Ally?”

“Racing Valentino.”

The look on his face isn’t good. “Right…”

“They seem happy enough. What’s he going to do, anyway? He’s great with her.”

“Hmm.”

“Smile, baby. It’s Christmas.” She smiles at the _I know but there’s an Italian demon in my house_ expression and plants a peck on his lips. “Go and see how they’re doing.”

*

“WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!” She grins and jumps up and down a few times before giggling and whooping again as Vale spins her round and puts her back down. “I win!”

 _Yup, you did. My style._ He looks down at her and grins. “Well done. You did. And ‘ow does it feel?” He crouches down in front of her and holds the controller out like it’s a microphone, and then giggles at the cheeky grin and the words that the tiny little demon comes out with.

“Really good. I want to thank sponsors. Monster Energy.”

“Monster Energy..?”

“Kawasakkieee.”

“Villopoto.”

“Villapoddo. We went to see him before.”

“I know, I saw. Is he nice?”

“Very nice! And I like his dogs.”

“Ah, yeah. Good-“

“Hey guys….how’s it going?”

“Good! Daddy, I won!” She grins and turns to him, wrapping herself round his legs before being boosted up into a hug and giggling as he rubs noses with her. 

_Maybe, just maybe…you are ok. Underneath. Maybe…_

“Awesome! So how well did you beat him?”

“Really well! Lots of times.”

“Excellent.”

“Can we race now too?”

“Well I don’t know, are you and Valentino done?”

“Yes, is all done. Too many defeat for one day.”

“Right.” The Australian smiles at him, genuinely, and then takes the offered controller, putting his daughter down and both lining up, ready.

Vale steps back, and watches, Casey certainly better than him and mostly waiting for her through the first few laps, before she does what he did to finally defeat her and giggles.

_Oh dear._

“That’s not how we play fair, Ally.”

And she looks at Vale and giggles again. “Sorry…”

“Ok, well done for apologising. Another one?”

“Yesss.”

“Ok.”

The crash this time is enough to hurt the paintwork.

“Ally…”

“Yes?”

“You crashed into me!”

“I won.”

“But that’s not winning fairly, sweetheart.”

“But I want to win and you were in the way.”

The realisation is like a thunderbolt. _Or a fireblade._ He watches the younger man grit his teeth, look at the situation – your basic Jerez 2011 on 4 wheels – and then up at him, still talking to Ally. And he wonders what his own face must look like because he’s fairly sure it isn’t apologetic. _Always keep your helmet on._

“Is this how you were racing Valentino?”

“Yes.”

_No, kid, stop-_

“And he raced you like this?”

“Yes. He said that if you can’t win you should hit them.”

 _Oh, fuck. I really didn’t._ “No, no…I say sometimes you need to, er…bend the rules.”

“Bend the rules.”

“Yes…”

“And the bodywork…”

“Maybe…”

“And then I tried it and it’s really good because I won lots.”

The look, now, is pure murder through a clenched jaw. “Right…”

“Sorry daddy. Better luck next time.”

And she smiles, and shrugs, and runs back off to the house laughing, calling for Adriana about the food. And Valentino cringes, desperately trying not to laugh.

Casey looks at him for a few seconds, then at the floor as he stands up, and then back at him. “Proud of yourself?”

“Always. But I didn’t tell ‘er to crash-“

“I’m sure.”

“But she ‘as talent, no?”

“She does.” Still murder.

“So maybe I just try to add a little bit of ambition, eh?”

“Eat the steak and leave.”

“Eh, come on. Is not so bad-“

“Eat the steak.” Deep breath. “And then please leave.”


	6. Jorge/Dani - "High and Dry" (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, peeps.
> 
> I think this is the first time I wrote them?! So I hope you enjoy!

“Hi…” _Worst New Year’s Eve ever. Or could be best, but I doubt that._ “Sorry I don’t know anyone else-“

“Don’t worry. Come in.” The Mallorcan smiles at him, equally feeling the weirdness and nerves, before stepping back and letting him past him, guiding him through to the kitchen and pointing at the open bottle of wine from the night’s earlier festivities, now finished. “Wine?”

“Yes. Sounds good.”

_Awkward._ Jorge nods and pours a glass for him, then one for himself, and they both take large sips before trying to talk again, the Yamaha rider wondering if the _bang bang bang_ of his heart is audible for his compatriot. “So…what happened?”

“Hmm?” Dani’s eyes snap back up to meet his, round and genuine and, Jorge thinks, completely breathtaking, before he realises what the question was and shrugs. “I was in Como…was meant to be going up to Zürich but then it took ages to even get here with the weather. So…here I am!” The smaller man smiles nervously and raises his glass. “It’s the time of year for love and peace and everything, right? So I’m allowed to call you?” _Probably shouldn’t have mentioned the ‘love’ part. That’s a bit strange._

“Yeah. You can call me. You can call me anyway…I mean…we’re friends now, right?”

“Well I would say yeah…”

Jorge’s heart does a somersault, captivated by Dani’s tongue flashing ever so briefly above the wine glass. _I would say yes, too. Jesus._ “Good.” Cough. “I mean…it was a long time ago, right?”

“Exactly. Plus…new common enemy and all that…” The Sabadell native smiles at Jorge’s face, knowing he knows that he and Marc get on very well and it’s purely a joke, and yet Jorge and Marc do not get on very well and the answer, whichever way it goes, will not be a joke. _Jeje._ “Right?”

“Right. Yeah exactly…”

_Cop out._ “So…you had people over tonight?”

“Yeah.” _Thank you. Subject change._ “A few friends, just had some food…they left. Then more people were meant to be coming, but…” He waves his hand towards the window and the snow and shrugs. “Same problem. You were going to Zürich?”

“Yup. I guess it will still be there next year, right?”

“I hope so.”

“Same.” He smiles and then widens his eyes as Jorge opens the fridge. _Oh no, no, no…_

“Choose you poison, Pedrosa.”

_One that won’t make me admit things._ “Beer?”

“Good choice. For the first round.”

*

“And then…” Dani giggles to himself and has to put his hand over his mouth to stop spitting out any wine. “Alberto comes banging through the connecting door in boxer shorts, waving this magazine at me…” Another giggle, Jorge joining in already. “And screaming about you and whatever you’d said, and stands there ranting at me…” He stops to try and take a breath and giggles again. “And I couldn’t do anything. She didn’t know what was happening, so she stopped…she was hidden under the table…so…I was just sat there, trying to not react, waiting for him to stop…and he didn’t, and she carried on. She _carried on_ …”

“Did he realise?”

“No! The timing worked out really well, and…” _WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS._ “…he’d said something really bad right before I had to give in and…you know, so I smashed my hand onto the table and kind of growled through it…she swallowed, and he thought I was reacting to him, so it was fine.”

“Fucking hell.” Jorge giggles again, then stops and gets eye contact seeming to share _arghhhh that was a lot of information_ before they both burst out laughing again and have to lean forward to try and put the wine glasses onto the coffee table to avoid spillages, ending up slouched next to each other staring at the ceiling, then turning to each other and laughing again.

“You never should have told me that.”

“Oh, _I know._ ”

“Jeje. And fuck, Dani.” He frowns and gently picks the other man’s arm up to look at a scar. “Fuck. You were riding with that after Jerez?”

“Yup.” _Oh my God._ He’s not sure if it’s remotely on purpose, or if the other rider can feel it in any way, but the touch sends sparks down his arm and almost makes him shiver. _If I wasn’t drunk I’d say you were almost as interested as me and less good at hiding it. But I am drunk._ “Staples.”

The pause has obviously been fairly long because the sudden word makes Jorge jump slightly, still holding his arm, grip tightening momentarily and a flash of something passing through the eye contact before he smiles again and then giggle. _STAPLES!_

“Sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“Shit luck.”

“Yeah, well…could be worse, I guess.”

“Worse?”

“Yeah, could have ended up for New Year’s in Cervera…”

“That’s not what I-“

“No, I know.” He takes his arm back and goes back to staring at the ceiling for a second, feeling the hairs on his forearm stand up as Jorge’s ends up leaning against it. _Fuck._ “Just…not now, yeah?”

“Ah, ok. Sorry. And I thought New Year’s in Cervera would have been your preferred option…”

“Jeje. You sound jealous…”

“No…” He smirks at him and raises his eyebrows. “You sound defensive…”

“Maybe a bit.” _Shouldn’t have mixed the drinks._ “Not my fault.”

“What isn’t?”

“How hot he is.” He watches the shock, horror and amusement all pass over his face before it settles into something else. _Possibility?_ “Right?”

_Oh my God. Whatever I say I definitely shouldn’t-_ “Maybe a bit.” _Say this._ “Not the hottest though.”

“Oh really?” _I think we’re flirting. And I think I like it._ “Who would that be? Don’t say you…”

“Not me. But…he is sat on the same sofa as me.”

_Fuck._ “Yeah definitely.”

“Eh?”

“The hottest rider is sat next to me, too.” They stare at each other for a few seconds, electricity sparking between them, before both looking back up at the ceiling and taking a deep breath, countdown to midnight now starting on the TV in the background, and then look back at the same time.

“Seriously.”

“Seriously.”

It reaches one, the fireworks start, and there’s another nervous breath before Jorge nods. “So…Happy New Year…”

Dani stares back at him for a few more seconds, checking and double checking he’s serious, seeing the same lip-licking desperation at the possibility that he thinks he’s probably mirroring, and then smiles at him. “Happy New Year.” And pulls him in by the collar, face shocked and mouth not responding for almost too long, before he’s somehow pinned to the sofa groaning into it, breath stolen. _Holy fuck. And it’s even better than I imagined. Not that I imagined-_ His mind goes blank as they break it for a second, eyes closed and panting at each other, before he feels the top button of his jeans pop open and nibbles his lip in another kiss, less and less of his brain screaming the sensible _no!_ as it goes further, until he can feel hot breath against the fabric of his boxers and lets himself relax back into the cushions, pulling him back up to face level, scared somehow that _that_ would be it if he let it happen, and finally dares to open his eyes, flushed cheeks and stoned expression waiting for him, before they both seem to make a decision and start ripping the rest of their clothes off, finally ending up naked, Dani groaning and sinking his teeth into Jorge’s shoulder as he lowers himself onto him and they slide against each other. _Oh my God._ He digs his fingers into his back as their mouths find each other again, copper taste of blood starting to join the wine on their tongues, and lets out an embarrassingly needy moan as the Mallorcan’s mouth starts to suck on his neck, hips still thrusting them together and both feeling the desperation grow, until he stops and shares a gentler kiss, questioning somehow, and Dani nods into it and arches his back as he feels the first finger teasing him. _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._ It’s not pretty, he knows, or wise, letting someone fuck you both bare and dry, and in the first half hour of the year it seems a reckless precedent, but he doesn’t want to move, and he doesn’t want Jorge to move to fetch anything, and he’s fairly certain it’s probably a risk he’d run even if he was sober rather than high on many concoctions and pure lust, just for _this._ He feels the noise rise and catch in his throat as the Mallorcan crooks his fingers, trying to stop himself writhing too much in the smallish space, and then winces slightly as the saliva-lubed pressure starts to push against him, gentle but not too gentle, until they’re both pausing again, forehead to forehead, suspended in the moment. “Fuck, Dani.”

“Move.”

He nods at him, mouth covering his again as he starts to thrust, both grunting and swearing at each other, hair plastered to their foreheads, and Dani’s hands move down his back to guide him, pulling them together, encouraging him, feeling something snap in the Yamaha rider as he realises he doesn’t have to be so gentle, lying back and exposing his neck to another bruise as the rhythm increases; low continuous moan echoing between them until he can feel he’s close, Jorge realising that and wrapping his hand around him, roughly, keeping in time with his hips, and stealing the noise with a kiss as the Honda rider shudders and growls, eyes rolling back as he comes over his hand and goes slack, the younger rider following soon after through a last few thrusts before ending up collapsed on him, forehead pressed into the cushion over Dani’s shoulder. Time stands still for a few seconds before the Yamaha rider lifts his head again, eyes fixing on those big brown pools of perfection that first tempted him with, as he thought at the time, impossible fantasies so many years ago, and then finds himself pulled into another kiss, gentle, soothing the bitten lip and fading the taste of blood, until he gently pulls out, somehow not caring about the mess, and wedges himself in the gap between Dani and the back of the sofa, finding the smaller rider move to accommodate him and ending up with another soft kiss pressed against his chest. _This wasn’t a quick fuck. But it might have been a big mistake._ He runs his fingers down his spine, both moving minutely to fit together better, before they end up face to face again and stare at each other for a few seconds.

“Happy New Year…”

Jorge smiles at him, both suddenly finding any confidence evaporated, before he feels another swell of Dutch courage and nods. “Just tell me it was better than a secret blow job getting yelled at by Puig…”

“I can do better than that.” _Second secret of the night, and it’s not even weird._ “It was better than _him_.”

“You mean-“

“Yeah. So I’m very glad I’m not in Cervera now.”

_I knew it._ He swallows down the jealousy, ready for it to either come back or get quashed completely with the next question, and takes a deep breath. “Dani…”

“Hmm?”

“Did you care-“

“No. Just sex.”

“And me?”

“What do you think?”

“Can you just be honest?”

“Ok. Do you want to try windsurfing next week?”

“Was that an invitation-“

“So you are slow in some things, then.” The Sabadell rider smiles at the mixture of annoyance and blushing on his face and runs his finger down his chest, tracing little scars and following the path with his eyes. “I’m free next Wednesday and Thursday. I’ll leave you a key?”


	7. Dani/Marc - "Of Elves and Men" (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the best laid plans can also turn out just fine? ;) ♥ I was stuck for a title I admit...
> 
> Enjoy? Thank you!

_This may have been the worst plan I ever had._ He shivers again, pulling his coat around himself a bit tighter, and then stands in the gateway staring at the door for a minute. _Or maybe the best? A ver._

And before he can talk himself out of it, not like he’d driven 9 hours to get here for midnight or just before, he takes the 5 decisive steps necessary to ring the bell. 

*

_“Yes, I know. I KNOW. I understand what you’re saying, you’re just not listening to me!”_

_“Dani, I am. Ok? I just-“_

_“There is no ‘I just’, ok? There’s nothing else. It’s really simple. Either you love me, and I mean LOVE me, or you don’t. And I’m sick of it. You don’t have to stand on the podium and yell it or anything stupid, just little things. Like return my calls. Pay attention. Stop cancelling things. Do you know how it feels to open your phone, see there’s nothing there, and then go on Twitter or Instagram and see you’ve been there? And I don’t mean PR stuff, I mean just ‘marcmarquez93 liked js7’s video’. You have time to-“_

_“Dani, I’m sorry. I’m just a bit overwhelmed-“_

_“Fine. I know the feeling. But what I didn’t do is take it out on the one person-“_

_“I’m not!”_

_“Look, this isn’t getting us anywhere. Have a good New Year. And I guess I’ll see you if you feel like it.”_

*

His heart rate probably hits about 170 by the time he’s moved into that tense dead zone between ringing the bell and the door being answered, blood rushing and breath spiralling out in front of him like he’s on some frontline in some Arctic warfare training exercise. _Except that it’s not training. It’s…probably the ‘over the top of the trench’ moment. And most definitely my fault._ He takes a couple of deep breaths to try and calm his nerves before feeling his breath catch as there’s movement, a silhouette behind the glass, and suddenly a mini tornado of warm air is reaching out to greet him, figure stood behind the now open door staring at him in shock.

“H-hi..”

“Marc.”

 _Just the way you say that is enough to know I made the right choice._ “Yup. Remember me?” He tries a sad smile and finds it deflected with a bitten lip, slight frown; Dani obviously waiting for some sort of explanation, or apology, or bridge to be built. “Yeah. Sorry…” He clears his throat and takes another breath before being able to hold the eye contact again, two pools of swirling emotions staring back at him. _Wow I’ve missed you._ “Dani?”

“Yes.”

“It took me nine hours to drive here. Can I come in?”

He watches the tone sink in, the _I made this effort to prove I’m here because you were right_ , the everything else that driving across an entire country to get to someone before midnight shows, and then feels all the tension leave him as the older rider nods and his lip wobbles, pulling him inside the house and just about getting the door shut to prying eyes before wrapping him up and breathing him in, boths voice muffled. “Yes you can come in. I already said, this is your home, too.”

 _I know._ “Dani?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m really sorry. And I love you. And I promise, this year-“

“No. Don’t do that.” He pulls away enough to see the confusion on Marc’s face, lacing his fingers behind his back to make sure he knows he’s not going any further, and then leans in to peck him on the lips. “Just show me. Just show me, and everything else will take care of itself.”

The younger rider nods, hand ruffling through his hair and locking his arms behind his head, before pressing their lips together properly, tongue running along his bottom lip, nerves still there until he feels the familiar brush of stubble as Dani’s mouth opens to let him in.

_Happy New Year._

*

 _Coffee._ He swipes his hand over the sheets next to him, slightly worried to find Dani not only no longer wrapped around him but also no longer in the bed at all, distant noises from the kitchen explaining the smell, before opening his eyes and flooding with relief at the note on the pillow.

_I waited about an hour just watching you…_  
And you still didn’t wake up.  
So I got your bag out the car…  
And you still didn’t wake up.  
And I thought ‘ok well he did drive a long way’, and I had a shower.  
And you still didn’t wake up.  
So I thought ‘fuck that Marc Marquez guy, I’m hungry’  
…and went to make you breakfast in bed. ♥ 

The footsteps on the stairs start right on cue, Dani appearing in the doorway with a tray, face lighting up with happiness, and cheekiness, before he sets it down on the bedside table and crawls over the bed for a kiss. “My Ninja Turtle is awake!”

Marc grins into it and prods him. “Hey. It’s a hard life fighting crime in the sewers!”

“Urgh it smells like it…” He’s about to pull away before finding his lip pulled enough to let him know trying to escape would be painful, ending up in a half clothed, half naked tangle of limbs in the sheets.

“Well we could have shared a shower…”

“Hmm. Definitely still can. Happy…” One kiss on the forehead. “New…” Another, this time on the end of his nose. “Year.” And now lips, fingers running through his hair, still just a little bit of him needing to check he’s real.

“Happy New Year.” Marc stares at him for a second, both feeling the difference somehow, everything genuinely reset, problems, if not solved yet, understood, _clean slate_ , and feels the swell of emotion hit him in the chest. _I am the luckiest person in the world._ “I love you.”

*

“None at all.”

“I set off in a bit of a rush…”

“And you brought no boxer shorts, one pair of jeans, two t shirts, both of which are dirty…” Dani smirks at him and looks at the stuff laid out on the bed. “And an elf outfit.”

“Jeje. To be fair, that was for a fancy dress party and I only got the costume for a friend, ok? I was meant to be going as…” He trails off and blushes slightly before nodding through the cringe. “As Zorro.”

“Zorro? Nice. With the mask and-“

“Yesss.”

“Damn. You couldn’t have brought that?!”

“Pff. I guess you’ll have to make do…” He grins at him before lifting it up and inspecting it, locking eyes with him again a second later, evil spark out full force. “With an elf.”

“You’re not going to…” He leaves it unfinished, Marc already starting to get undressed and batting his hands away as he tries to ‘help’.

“Hands off. You can unwrap me later.”

“Ooh promise?”

“Promise.” He pauses for a kiss before starting to pull on the red tights, by this point slightly more aware of the ridiculousness and joining his boyfriend in the giggles. “Shhh! I’m trying to be a sexy elf.”

“You’ll always be sexy but definitely not because of the elf part.”

“I know.” He grins and wags his ass at him slightly before pulling on the rest of the outfit and holding out the hat to Dani. “Jeje. Finish me off…”

“I’d hope I always do…”

“Always.” He tries his best elf pose, Dani almost collapsing on the floor at the sight of the full thing, and then catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and gets the point. _WHY WHY WHY._

“Oh GOD. Ok, well…I think you should go and make me a coffee. And wrap some presents…maybe bake or something. And let me take lots of pictures forever.”

“You said I only had to wear it for-“

“I LIED. Goooooo.” He grins and whacks him on the ass as he manhandles him out the room, phone already in hand and waiting for photo number 1, just about able to make it to the bottom of the stairs before catching a glimpse of him from the front again in the hallway mirror and starting to giggle again. _You are a wonderful idiot._

*

“Ok, that’s an hour. And a lot of pictures. And a lot of cookies.”

“Hmm I know.” Dani grins through a mouthful of crumbs and pushes the tray towards him over the counter. “Eat more of them.”

“Pff you said-“

“I lied.”

“So I really did just bake all these for you?”

“Yup.”

“Daniel Pedrosa, there will be hungry orphans on the streets of London tonight.”

“Did you watch A Christmas Carol again by again chance…”

Marc smiles, mouth stuffed and somehow that still not gross, and tries his best innocent face. “No…”

“Hmm…well. Well.” The older rider walks round to him and smiles. “Technically it’s now after midnight. Do you want your present?”

“Did the Reyes come here first?”

“They always do, because…” The older rider leans in and whispers it low enough to feel the shiver go through him. “I’m _such_ a good boy.”

 _Hnng._ “Ok yes please present please, now please, thank you.”

“Jeje. Right…wait here…”

*

“You know normal couples…” He finally manages to undo the button on Dani’s jeans as they make it to the top of the stairs gasping for air. “Do you think they get engaged dressed as elves, too?”

“Definitely.” The older rider pins him to the wall and grabs the hat, throwing it back down the stairs away from them, before groaning into it as Marc’s hand manages to force its way into his jeans, leaving them stumbling into the bedroom glued together, Dani realising the immediate frustration of the elf outfit as he finds no trousers to undo and no shirt buttons to attack. “Tights. Tights need to come off.”

“Hmm, I know. Let me-“

“No.” The older rider pushes him down onto the bed, straddling him and managing to rip open the top of the costume, Marc’s eyes getting darker and breathing heavier, before pulling it off and crawling further down him until his head is hovering above his stomach, eyes locked together as he dips his head and nips the top elastic between his teeth. “Let me.” It is more difficult than he expected, but eventually they’re on the floor with everything else his teeth are free to sink into Marc’s shoulder, fingers running over the muscles on his chest and torso as he pulls him in, feeling that moment where it all melts into instinct, realising what the tiny difference is as he feels Marc’s fingers dig in to his back, hands warm and sure, one subtle change shivering through to his consciousness. _I can feel the engagement ring._ “Marc?”

“Hmm…”

“You know I didn’t need another big gesture-“

“It’s not a gesture.” He manages to link their hands together and pulls him fully on top of him, legs wrapping round him and both groaning through the friction before he talks into his mouth. “I promise. It's _not_ a gesture.”


	8. Dani/Vale - "Vale La Pena" (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, la pena = Vale, the shame... [as in, it's a shame...]
> 
> vale la pena = it's worth it
> 
> That's it for this year! Might reopen for business on this one next year, have to see ;) Have a good 2015 ♥

_How am I nervous. So nervous. How am-_ He jumps almost a foot in the air as his phone beeps with a message. _I am too nervous. Night-ruiningly nervous._

Dani: I’ll be there in 40 minutes. :)

Vale: Vale…

Dani: Jaja :)

_And the reply I want to make. ‘Everything you type is cute.’ But for now…_

Vale: :) drive safely!

*

_So nervous. Why so nervous? I’ve known him years. We get on. It’s a normal thing, even though he’s a rival. New Year’s Eve party. Completely normal. No reason to be nervous._

Vale: Vale…

Dani: Jaja :)

Vale: :) drive safely

_And the reply I want to type. ‘I’d do anything to get there to spend NYE with you.’_

_Which is normal, I like him. Completely normal. Completely normal that the only gay rider on the grid is going to the NYE party of the one person he shouldn’t be around-_

_Vale. Calm._

*

He looks around the kitchen again, checking everything is as it should be even though it was all fine 4 hours ago and 3 hours ago and 2, and one, and also 2 minutes ago, before nodding to himself and heading back upstairs to re-stress his way through the other decision he’s already made twice and changed: clothes. 

*

 _At least it’s cold enough to stop my palms being able to sweat._ He shivers again, pulling the coat around himself, before raising his hand to knock, presence already announced by the gate, finding the door wrenched open before he manages to make contact with it, all words dying on his tongue and breath sucked from his lungs at the sight in front of him. _Butterflies and terror. I should never have done this._ “Hi…” _And now I have, I should definitely not risk drinking._

“Hi. Come in.” The older rider smiles at him, beckoning him inside and wrapping him in a hug that to Dani feels like an all body massage, before his coat has been taken and he’s sat in the kitchen that from outside had looked as inviting and warm as it now feels, nervously accepting red wine, rule already overruled in a bid to calm his nerves. 

“Good trip?”

“Yeah, good thanks. You? I mean…” _Fuck._ “Good day?”

 _So cute._ “Yeah, good. Preparing everything for tonight.” _Have you noticed it’s just us or do you just think you’re the first?_

“Ah ok.” _There’s only me here?_ “Have any help?”

“Not really. Uccio fetched the wine.” He takes a deep breath and a sip of said wine before fixing his gaze back on those hypnotic brown eyes that are locked on his. “And there wasn’t really much to do.” 

“No?”

The Italian smiles at him again, sure more than sure that he sees everything he needs to in the younger man to take the gamble, psyching himself up and taking a deep breath, running through everything that had brought him here and everything he’d promised to himself about not backing out, before he puts the wine glass down and manages to look back at him. “There’s only us here…”

 _Fucking hell._ He feels his heart rate hit race pace and gulps. _There is. That’s how it’s staying?_ “Y-yeah…”

“So there wasn’t much to do, really. The mirror took the most time…” The eye contact steals the breath from both of them, everything seeming to suddenly zoom in. _Yes. I’m right._ “Because I wanted to see the look on your face when I opened the door. And it was worth it…”

“Do you mean-“

“You’re gay.”

The words, that one thing that Dani has been keeping hidden on pain of death, so casually spoken across the space between them, make his heart skip a beat and he feels everything go fuzzy for a second, before shocking himself with the answer. “Yes.”

 _And…_ “Does anyone in the paddock know?”

“No.”

“Ok.” _We’re still staring, like we can’t stop. Maybe we can’t stop._ “I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to. If you do the same…” He watches his face carefully, his own reactions a split second behind those of disbelief, shock, and then _hopefully_ , he thinks, hope.

“Do you mean-“

“I mean Linda is a very good friend.”

“You’re gay?!” _And you invited me to your house, alone, on New Year’s Eve, and-_

“Yeah, I am.” He finds a bit of his natural confidence again once the words are out, picking up his glass again and holding it up. “To honesty…?”

The smaller rider gently clinks the glasses together before they both stare into theirs as they knock back the entirety of the contents. _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._ “S-so…being honest…”

“Hmm.”

“No one else is coming?”

“Nope. Just me and you. I was writing a list of everyone I wanted to kiss at midnight to make up the guest list, you see. And I thought about it for a while, really made an effort to get it right, because this is an important night of the year and you should share it with the right person…but still, in the end I looked down and there was only one name on it…”

_This must be a dream._

“Dani. So would you like to have dinner with me? As a date?”

“D-dinner..?”

“Dinner.” He smiles again, nerves back, and nods towards the oven. “It’s simple. But I made it.”

 _You cooked. Valentino Rossi cooked for me._ “Vale…I…I don’t know what to s-“

“Say yes. Everything good starts with a yes.”

 _Or everything starts with a dream coming true in a kitchen in Tavullia. And it continues with you walking around to me now and looking down, and telling me this again-_ “Ok. Yes…”

“You’re not smiling yet, Pedrosa.” He smirks to himself at the flustered little _hmmph_ in response as he pours them some more wine, then looks up to find the nerves on the _by the end of tonight, the word will be lover_ ’s face starting to evaporate, replaced by exactly what he’s asked for, ending up in a ridiculous grin big enough to feel like the pull of gravity on the Italian, walking around the kitchen island to stand in front of him, looking down, letting his eyes wander over the dark, perfectly ruffled hair and big brown eyes, hint of stubble the only clue he’s a day over the age when they first met, really, the day when he first remembers looking, really _looking_ at the younger man for the first time, and he takes one more breath for luck before lifting his fingers to run through his hair, for some reason that the first reaction he has, and then finds Dani standing to meet him, arms going round his neck and lips suddenly on his. _And it’s not even midnight._

*

 _Surely a dream. So make the most of it._ The relief, somehow, and release of years and years standing on a podium with him, sharing a hug and a laugh, too many press conferences in which the presence of the Italian was the only thing that kept him awake, suddenly melting into the glorious zing as his stubble grazes him slightly and their lips meet, mouth opening to let him in, tongues exploring and sharing the wine, suddenly floods through him and hits him hard enough for him to realize he is awake after all. _Wow._ They pull away after a good few seconds, both flushed and breathless and eyes locked together again, before they both start to smile and nod, another shorter kiss, then another, Vale’s hands cupping his face as they slow it down again and Dani’s runs his hands round his waist and tentatively brush under his t shirt to find warm skin, finding a moan in response and feeling his crotch start to respond as his lip is nibbled and then pulled between his teeth as he pulls away again and then leans their foreheads together, both sets of eyes closed.

“Dani.”

“Hmm…?”

“I need to say it before…before.”

“Before midnight.”

“Before another minute leaves us behind.”

 _Wow._ He tilts his head to find the Italian’s lips briefly, that all the encouragement he needed to get the words out, and then feels everything do that old fuzzy trick from what seems like hours ago now.

“I love you.”

 _Years and years and years...Vale, la pena..._ "I love you too." _Pero vale la pena._

*

“Happy New Year…” He runs his fingers down his side again, as enamoured an hour later as the first minute they made it to the bed, and follows their path with his eyes before pulling him in and pressing their lips together again, smiling into it as Dani’s hand cups his cheek and then tangles in his hair; the younger man’s words lost slightly between their tongues.

“Hppy Nw Yrrrr…”


End file.
